coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4155 (7th March 1997)
Plot Gary doesn't know how to cope with grieving Judy. He offers to take her away for a few days but she prefers to stay at home. Liz is shocked when Jacqui Henderson turns up at Fraser's flat. Jacqui tells her she's welcome to Fraser, she just wants her things, explaining Fraser's been arrested. Jacqui tells Liz that she's doing well by Fraser but she hated the way he used to hit her. Liz refuses to believe he's violent. Alan is pleased to have Fraser locked up but Fiona fears Steve will get a beating because of it. Samantha, Sean and Des have a practice fall for their parachute jump. Sean lands badly and sprains his ankle. Deirdre tells Liz she's a fool for still wanting to be with Fraser. Sue worries when she is summonsed to a Governors' Meeting, called by Alf. Ken panics when she tells him he's being called as well. Ken is amazed when Sue tells him he isn't as good a teacher as he thinks he is and admits she saved him from redundancy purely because she fancies him. Ken is angry and tells her he wishes he'd never slept with her. Gerry comes into The Hour Glass and tells Liz that Fraser is worried about her as he fears people will try to get at her. He promises he'll look after her and she gives him her keys so he can collect her car from a dark alley. Tricia goes out for the first time since the birth, leaving Brad with the Duckworths. Jack thinks she's a bad mother. Sean is pleased his ankle prevents him from doing the jump. Fraser phones Liz from a police station and warns her to get away from Gerry and make for somewhere safe. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Jacqui Henderson - Maureen O'Farrell *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Instructor - Joanne Heywood *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Coronation Street Garage *5 Grasmere Drive - Dining room and living room *Fraser Henderson's flat *Aircraft hanger *Police Station Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean, Des and Sam are put through their paces in preparation for the parachute jump. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,310,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes